Baxter the mail pup
Baxterthemailpup (talk) 12:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC)Baxterthemailpup Baxter belongs to pawxdraws on deviantart ”Delivering mails, Baxter won’t fail!” ....................................................~Baxter __TOC__ Contents hide All About Baxter! Personality Physical Appearance Gear Pup Pack Tools Vehicles Trivia Gallery All About Baxter! ll About Baxter! Baxter is a good pup. His fear is fire, so Marshall gets the fire out, what a good pup! He likes the team and his job. His secret crush is Moo Moo. His friends are Buster The Spy Pup,Tayla The Cowgirl Pup, Pepper The Farm Pup, Galla, And Blade., (also made by Pawxdraws on deviantart.) He is Respectful, Nice, and and a good pup! If you want, pawxdraws on deviantart said that you can draw Baxter anytime for her Because, she needs help for more pictures of him. If You Want To Follow Baxter’s Instagram, it is @pawpatrolbaxter. Baxter wears the color blue and his puptag haves an Mail Sign on it, (✉️.) He is the 13th Pup Of the Paw Patrol. (Or 9th, 10th) He is also friends with Aid The Golden Retriever. Age: 6 Breed: Golden Retriever Job: Mail Pup Article Name: Baxter The Mail Pup Badge:' '''Baxter’s Badge haves an Mail Sign on it. '''Personality' Baxter is a funny, nice, helpful, and hard working pup. He can help people, and he can also plan stuff and solve stuff. Physical Appearance Baxter was a stray little puppy. He escaped the animal shelter where his family is and his sister that he heard of from his mom before, Goldie. When he escaped, he jumped into the opened trunk of a mail truck. Then he fell Out and appeared in the woods. He met a wolf named Bone. He had to hunt for food most of his life. After 6 years, he wanted to take a walk around the street. Then He saw the mail man stuck and he saved him with the paw patrol and joined the paw patrol after that. Yes, he haves a family. He haves a mom, dad, a little sister named Goldie (I didn’t make the Goldie article yet I’m going to name it Goldie.) and he escaped because he heard a loud motorcycle because it was motorcycle week and he was small so he could escape easily out of his cage and opened the door and ran off in the woods. He has been in the woods about 4 years. (Because he escaped when he was 2 and his sister was just born) Gear He haves a light blue costume. His hat is just like Chase’s, but light blue and no yellow line. He haves 2 pockets on the sides. Pup Pack Tools Standard Mail Outfit: Mail Claw (3 claws and different from Rocky’s), a mail launcher (kinda like Chase’s). Mission Paw: blaster (brakes walls and on top of Pup pack), scanner (looks like Marshall‘s x-ray Screen But sees who’s stuck somewhere and sees through walls). Air Pups: compeller (the one that is inside a fan) Sea Patrol: life saver, water wings (different from Skye’s wings, Baxter‘s sea ones flap). Snow uniform: sled (on top), skates (on his feet, it his boots and he can transform them into skates when he says: *barks* skates!). Vehicles He haves a mail truck that is light blue and white. It looks like Marshall’s health truck, but the back is for delivery stuff like boxes and notes. He haves a mail canon in his truck also in his pup pack. on his left side inside of his truck that he can call out to get it out, he haves a skateboard so he can chase the mail just in case someone took it or he can use it because his truck can be missing, and He also haves a skateboard at the lookout. His truck is a mix of Marshall’s ETM truck, Chase’s Police Truck, and Tracker’s Jeep, (Mostly Marshall’s ETM truck). Trivia * Baxter haves brown eyes * Baxter is a Golden Retriever * He is helpful to deliver mail * He is scared of fire * He likes to travel and walking in the woods * When the power out, the Team always uses a flashlights for Baxter instead of candles that they never use. * He likes the team * He doesn’t like peopCollar Onostume OnlyClyle being mean Do You Like Baxter? Yes No etc. What Do You Like About Him? He’s Funny He is Smart He Looks Cute He Is Nice What’s your favorite gear of Baxter? Standard Uniform Mission Paw Air Pups Sea Patrol Hat Only Collar Only No Hat Knight Gear Mer-Pup Pup-Fu Uniform King Gear Snow Uniform Piarate Uniform Eye-Patch No Pup-Tag On Collar Super Hero Gear Jungle Outfit Gallery F591191E-C0C0-445F-8E93-EBBDA2EEE57F.png|Baxter With No Uniform|link=Baxter With No Uniform 23B800CA-0B5A-4EC5-B4EB-B14A97A1B95D.jpeg|Baxter In Mail Uniform|link=Baxter In Mail Uniform 3EA3B6D5-649F-4CA8-9620-78E041E1C860.jpeg|Baxter With No Hat|link=Baxter With No Hat 330D0F6D-703C-4186-B839-EEEB58490E57.jpeg|Baxter In Badge|link=Baxter In Badge C041CB6D-88D1-41CA-9E17-3AAB6B1B21F2.jpeg|Baxter’s Badge|link=Baxter’s Badge 66E14944-CBF1-4CF1-A4A7-D453C631F3B2.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram) 0C8A644C-7D65-4607-84A4-6F61D28A37EA.jpeg|Baxter And Moo Moo|link=Baxter And Moo Moo 8925354A-D131-4C03-9317-BC455A535FC4.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure) 0FB3CBC8-F318-466B-BC71-A2080D066C90.jpeg|Random Baxter Picture|link=Random Baxter Picture 52800606-0490-4358-A1E2-3036D334A361.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram) E35B6BD6-77DF-4B75-9D59-268C9C43AC61.jpeg|Happy Baxter|link=Happy Baxter F08CC5BE-2ABB-42FF-9285-289CB3A795C3.jpeg|Baxter Walking|link=Baxter Walking B7AAA22E-5D56-468C-96E8-CB646A0D4038.jpeg|Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart)|link=Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart) 04B502D8-EE9A-4372-86B9-15CBEDBD9D50.jpeg|Baxter Created With Puppy Maker|link=Baxter Created With Puppy Maker 72498F4D-91A2-4FCC-B204-A0D66DF34EFA.jpeg|Standing Baxter|link=Standing Baxter 1CC99AD2-60B0-46B0-A5F5-02A65E4D8C62.jpeg|Baxter’s Mail Truck!|link=Baxter’s Mail Truck! Baxter (BAXTER).jpeg|BAXTER|link=BAXTER Baxter Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure) Baxter Paper Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Paper Drawing|link=Baxter Paper Drawing Sea Patrol Baxter.jpeg|Sea Patrol Baxter|link=Sea Patrol Baxter Baxter Gift.jpeg|~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~|link=~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~ Poor Baxter!.jpeg|Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.)|link=Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.) Mission Paw Baxter.png|Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Big Baxter.png|Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Baby Baxter.jpeg|Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart)|link=Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart) Baxter In Coloring Form.jpeg|Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me!|link=Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me! Baxter The Mail dog.png|Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!)|link=Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!) Baxter is in action!.png|Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!) |link=Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!) Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Current Generation Category:Current Gen Category:Golden Retriever Category:Mail Pup Category:Cute Category:Blue Costumes Category:6 Years Old Pups Category:Golden Category:Baxter/gallery Category:Baxter Category:Puppy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Super Pups! Category:Cool Category:Cool Characters Category:Cool Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:The 13th Pup Of The Paw Patrol Category:Blue Category:Puppy Dog Eyes